Flirting with Disaster
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Ch. 7up! Harry finds himself interested in the new exchange student Sakura. But he doesn't know that she hates humans, is a demon, and has been hired to kill him. Will she have a change of heart knowing him better or will she simply try to rip his out?
1. The Deal

Hello this is Simply Hopeless here and though this is not my first time writing for fanfiction.net this is my first time writing a Harry Potter. So well there is nothing else to say except for the disclaimer where I tell you I don't own Harry Potter. I own my five books of it but that doesn't count. So why are you reading this get to the real story. Oh and don't forget to review. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Flirting with Disaster  
  
Chapter One: The Deal  
  
Sakura glanced longingly at the Gringotts Wizarding Bank but she dared not enter. She was broke spending her last bit of money. "If only I could break in," she whispered softly to herself but she knew she would be a fool if she tried.  
  
She forced herself to turn away from the snowy white marble building and pulled her hood farther over her head to hide her face. She had an appointment to keep with and hopefully she would get a nice sum of Galleons for it.  
  
She walked silently down to submerge herself in Knockturn Alley. Clutching the piece of parchment in her clawed hands she moved through the twisted alley, past the Dark Arts shops and into a dingy little café.  
  
She slid herself into a booth nearby and waited for her appointment to arrive. "What would you like to eat?" came the raspy voice of an old crone. "I'll take some water if you can spare it," said Sakura and wished to herself that she was back out in the lively street of Diagon Alley.  
  
Her eyes quickly took in the man who sat down across from her and her nose wrinkled up slightly. 'I hate the smell of humans, especially unwashed ones,' she thought to herself but all she did was force herself to smile at the man.  
  
"What's a cute witch like you doing here?" said the man and gave her his most winning smile, which was ruined by his crooked yellow teeth and his rancid breath. 'I don't need this,' thought Sakura and quickly grabbed the hand that was reaching out for her.  
  
She twisted it back till his bewildered eyes filled with pain. She didn't stop till she heard the sickening crack of his bones then she threw his hand away in disgust. He stared from her to his broken wrist then back to her.  
  
"That's my wand hand you just broke," he gritted through his pain. He was about to reach and grab her with his other hand but then his actions were stopped by a male voice saying clearly, "Petrificus Totalus."  
  
Sakura watched in slight amusement as the man was sitting across from her. His arms snapped to his side and she could hear his legs snap together below the table. He was rigid as a board and could only move his eyes were full of surprise.  
  
"Let me guess, you're my client," said Sakura as she slid swiftly out of the booth and lowered her hood slightly so she could get a better look at her client. "You look young enough for the job but....." came the cool collective drawl of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"But what?" said Sakura frowning at the wizard with the pale skin and cold gray eyes. "I'm not sure you're the right person for the job," continued Lucious. "Listen human!" hissed Sakura between clenched teeth, her blue eyes narrowing into slits, "Looks can be deceiving and I was walking around this earth long before you were even thought of. The type of demon I am takes a long time to grow up and even though my kind still think of me at my age as a teenager of around sixteen years in your human years don't think for a moment that I can't carry a task you set before me. I have the experience."  
  
"I don't doubt it," said Lucius though he frowned at how she spoken to him. "So do I have the job or not," said Sakura looking suspiciously at Lucius. "Will this answer your question," said Lucius Malfoy and let the moneybag dropped into her palms. "It sure does," said Sakura opening the neck of the bag to see if they weren't something else. The Galleons shone at her and she quickly scratched a claw against one to make sure it wasn't lead coated in gold.  
  
"Your information is in this envelope and my son Draco Malfoy will be keeping me posted so I better see results soon," said Lucius Malfoy. "Of course," said Sakura as she tied the moneybag to her waistband.  
  
"Let's get out of here, the dirt and smell alone should drive off any customers," said Lucius Malfoy and pulled out a handkerchief to cover his mouth and nose. Sakura had nothing to argue about and followed him outside ignoring the old crone who had finally come with her cup of water.  
  
As they walked down the street she looked into the envelope. "I'm suppose to kill this Harry Potter person?" said Sakura as she looked at the picture of the boy. "Yes," said Lucious Malfoy only glancing at the picture for a second before looking away in disgust.  
  
"I might need more cash for this since this is the famous Harry Potter, the one who defeated you precious Lord Voldemort," said Sakura looking at Lucius Malfoy through heavy lidded eyes.  
  
A tiny small came to her lips as she saw him flinch at that name. "He-Who- Shall-Not-Be-Name or Dark Lord around me or any others," said Lucius Malfoy. "It doesn't matter a human is still a human no matter what the circumstances," she said and shrugged her shoulders visibly.  
  
Lucius Malfoy threw Sakura against the wall using his wand and then said coldly, his gray eyes narrowing, "He is not just any human and you should do well to show respect to your employer," said Lucius Malfoy before letting him go.  
  
Sakura gritted her teeth and balled her hands into fists trying desperately to hold onto her temper. 'Once I do this I won't have to see this pasty face human again,' she thought and curbed her thought of trying to hurt him.  
  
"Of course Mr. Malfoy," said Sakura through clenched teeth, she made herself smile though it did not go to her eyes. "And take off that hood so I can see you better," said Lucius Malfoy and not wanting to touch her he used the end of his wand to flip her hood back.  
  
"Do I meet with Mr. Malfoy's approval?" said Sakura though gritted teeth. Her long pink hair tumbled out of her hood to engulf her shoulders and Sakura began to message the reddish-brow fox ears on the top of her head.  
  
"My ears don't like to be cramped up," she said as she worked out the kinks before looking at him with big blue eyes that didn't show the hatred she felt for all mankind behind them. Her lips were of the kind that turned slightly upward at the corners so that she was usually giving to smiling though now she was frowning. "Yes you'll do perfectly but....." said Malfoy and looked at her hair.  
  
"Hair stays, I'll just say I used hair-dye and the ears are not a problem," said Sakura and as quick as you could blink an eye they disappeared and human ears appeared to either side of her face were they belonged.  
  
"What type of demon are you?" said Lucius Malfoy. "A kitsune, which are fox demons, which are more commonly found in Japan. At least they have more respect for foxes there then here. They're not chasing them around with dogs while their master are on horses," snorted Sakura in disgust.  
  
"Show me how you transform," commanded Lucius Malfoy. Sakura sighed but in a second she transformed into Albus Dumbledore. "Mr. Malfoy I told you over the phone that I could transform," said Sakura using Albus Dumbledore's voice and looking through his half-moon glasses then her voice changing back to her own she said, "Now if you excuse me I have to make sure I get everything I need off my school list so I could be ready for my first day in Hogwarts."  
  
Lucius Malfoy nodded his head and allowed her to go a little in front of him. When the coast was clear she moved from the shadowy entrance of Knockturn Alley in back into the sunlight of Diagon Alley.  
  
She didn't bother to make sure her head was covered as long as she made sure that her fox tail and fox ears were hidden she would be find. "Hogwarts here I come," she whispered softly, smiling truly for the first time today before walking into the store that had written on the door, 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.' in peeling gold letters.  
  
"Hello Mr. Ollivander I need a wand," said Sakura pleasantly as she walked inside amid the soft tinkle of the bell that sounded in the back. "Be right with you in a minute," came Mr. Ollivander's voice. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
TWO DAYS LATER ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS  
  
"Can I share this booth with you guys?" said Sakura pleasantly as she smiled at them. Her slightly curly pink hair was gathered up into a French braid that ended at the small of her back.  
  
"Sure, why not," said Hermoine. "Hello my name is Hermoine Granger," said Hermoine and held out her hand so Sakura could shake it. She moved Crookshanks from her side so Sakura could sit next to her.  
  
"The one whose giving my cat the evil eye is Ron Weasley," said Hermoine before giving him a look of disapproval, "And this is....." "Harry Potter," finished Sakura. The sixteen-year-old Harry Potter who was reading the Daily Prophet gave her a small smile. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 'Runaway Broom," is the next chapter if you review me. Sakura must get to know this Harry Potter person but what better way but through Harry's favorite pastime, Quidditch. With one jinxed broomstick, and a girl who is more than he seems can Harry Potter survive his first real meeting with his killer? Well review and see. ^_^ 


	2. Runaway Broom

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank those who have reviewed. Well I don't own HP but I do own this story. I hope you enjoy reading it and remember to review. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Flirting with Disaster  
  
Chapter Two: Runaway Broom  
  
"My name is Sakura Sotoame," said Sakura. "Let me guess, you know him I am because of this," said Harry with a bittersweet smile as he lifted his black bangs from his head to show his lightning strike scare. "Well not really," said Sakura giving him a small smile. "What was it then?" said Harry lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"Well I overheard your friend Ron ask you to get Crookshanks from," then she turned her head to Ron her face askance as she said, "Pig right?" "Oh that's him over there," said Ron pointing at the minute owl he hooted excitedly in his fist as his name was called.  
  
"Um is he all right being held like that?" said Sakura and heard Pigwidgeon hoot happily, "I guess not but why did you call him Pig?" "Well that's all I could call him after my sis took it upon herself to give him the name Pigwidgeon," said Ron.  
  
"Oh," said Sakura and settled back into her seat and pulled out her comic book and began to read it her eyes moving from right to left. "Excuse me but is that the way they read books in your country?" said Hermione. "Yes and we call comic books manga. The place where your books begin would be the place were are books end and vice versa on the place were it ends," said Sakura quickly before beginning to read again.  
  
"What part of Japan are you from?" said Ron. Sakura gritted her teeth and clutched her manga tightly in her hand before making herself smile cheerfully at the Ron. "Tokyo," said Sakura before focusing back on her manga. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" said Harry trying to pull Sakura into the conversation.  
  
"One sister but she died during child birth so I'm an Aunt and also a orphan. My blood types is 'O,' my least favorite color is brown, my favorite food is orange chicken, I'm hate hunters and many others stuff and so on and so on," said Sakura looking at Harry slightly irritated.  
  
Sakura wanted to get up and leave now not wanting to be around these humans when the compartment door was suddenly open. "Hey Ginny what's up?" said Ron quickly trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Neville lost his frog again, have you seen it?" said Ginny sighing in frustration. "I don't....." said Ron but stopped when he saw Crookshanks holding Trevor in his mouth. "Let go you dumb cat," said Ron as he bent down to take it out of the cat's mouth.  
  
Crookshanks let out a noise that was close to a hiss as he could get right now with the frog in his mouth. He quickly shot out of the doors and down the corridor with Neville Longbottom following. "Don't eat Trevor Crookshanks," said Hermoine as she quickly got up to assist him.  
  
"Who's the new girl?" said Ginny nodding her head to Sakura who was trying to hide the smile she had when she saw what the cat had done. "I don't think you should....." said Ron who was weary do to her last outburst. "Oh I've seen that comic book before," said Ginny ignoring Ron.  
  
"You have?" said Sakura lowering her book to look at Ginny. Sakura could tell right away that she was Ron's sister since she had same eyes as her brother and the same flaming red head. "Where?" said Sakura curiously. "Well there's another exchange student named Ayame on the train, she doesn't know much English though," said Ginny frowning then she brightened up as she looked at Sakura, "Hey your Japanese, right? So maybe you can help translate for her."  
  
"Ginny really don't think Sakura would....." said Ron but Sakura got up. "Well let's go then," said Sakura as she walked out the compartment with Ginny quickly following her.  
  
"She's not actually isn't friendly is she?" said Ron as he stuck out his head to watch them retreat. "Well no," said Harry frowning slightly. "The way she bit your head off just 'cause you asked her a question," said Ron continuing as he warned to the subject.  
  
Harry would have agreed but just then he saw a ginger something streak across the corridor with Neville and Hermoine close behind. "That cat had the devil in him and I don't care what Hermoine says about it," said Ron as he let Pigwidgeon go.  
  
Pigwidgeon flew to Hedwig's cage to settle on top to the snowy white owl's annoyance as she focused her amber eyes on him and gave him a disgruntled hoot. "Don't worry about him Hedwig he's just a little bit excited about going back to Hogwarts is all," said Harry. Hewdwig turned her amber eyes to look piercingly at him and clicked her beak furiously at him and ruffled her feathers as if to say 'that wasn't all.' ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When it was time to leave the train and step into Hogsmeade station Neville was gratefully holding his frog in his hands though he looked nervously at Crookshanks, who was in Hermoine's arms, was sizing not only the frog up but Neville as well.  
  
"Firs' years this way!" came Hagrid's voice booming through the night air. "Who's he?" said Sakura pointing to Hagrid. "Oh that's Hagrid there, I'm glad he's back though was gone last year," said Harry. "Don't let his size fool you, he's a nice one he is. A bit crazy about dangerous magical creatures, love them to death, the fiercer they are the better. He's probably going to teach the Care of Magical Creatures class again," said Ron.  
  
Harry and the others only had time to wave to Hagrid before quickly going to the horseless carriage's where not horseless after Harry knew since last year. Harry turned to see that Sakura was staring wearily at the horses too.  
  
"You've seen someone die have you," said Harry broaching the subject gently. Sakura looked at him curiously wondering why seeing these strange winged horses had anything to do with it before she nodded her head. "My mum and dad," said Sakura hoarsely and quickly moved so she didn't have to see the concern written in Harry's emerald green eyes.  
  
Ayame who had followed closed behind, Neville who quickly got in to avoid Crookshanks piercing stare, and Ginny soon joined Sakura in one of the coaches.  
  
"I wonder which house you will be in. Maybe you'll both be in Gryffindor," said Ginny hopefully. "I'd probably and up in Slytherin or something like that," said Sakura dryly. "Don't say that. Mostly bad witches and wizards come out of that house like..... like..... He-Who-Must-Be-Named," said Neville and Trevor let a loud croak.  
  
"Oh Voldermont?" said Sakura and gave a small smile as she saw the three occupants shudder. "Don't say his name!" hissed Ginny before looking nervously out of the wind. "I don't see why....." but she saw the pleading looks and reluctantly nodded her head.  
  
They soon passed the gates baring winged boars on their stone columns and winded steadily up the hill leading to Hogwarts. As soon as the carriage swayed to a halt the others quickly got out with Ayame close behind Sakura.  
  
Sakura looked askance as she felt the human so close to her. Ami gave her a nervous smile and Sakura felt a strange need to comfort the human but shook her head in disgust at her turning soft.  
  
They moved through the giant oak doors and Sakura was about to follow the others into the great hall but a strict looking witch with a neat black bun and glasses stopped her suddenly. "I am Professor McGonagall and though you are not first years you have still to be sorted by the hat. So if you will please follow me," said Professor McGonagall as she led them swiftly through the corridors till they ended up in a room where the frightened first years stood with Hagrid.  
  
"Here they go Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid cheerfully. "Thank you Hagrid. I will take it from here," said Professor McGonagall, "Follow me." The others followed quickly till they were led into the small empty chamber in the hall.  
  
Sakura quickly translated in a bored voice as Professor McGonagall explain about the four houses, which were Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. "The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly so tidy up and I'll lead you out in a little while," said Professor McGonagall before leaving them.  
  
Sakura tuned out the other first years who were murmuring curiously about how they would be tested. When Professor McGonagall came back she quickly told the students to form a line before she led them off into the Great Hall. Sakura looked around at the sea of faces and decided to look up instead to see that the ceiling was actually bewitched to look like the sky outside.  
  
Sakura could feel Ayame walking on the back of her shoes as she tried to stay close by Sakura. When Sakura looked down at her frowning Ayame gave her an apologetic smile. Sakura only marveled slightly as the hat that Professor McGonagall brought began to sing it's sorting song to happy applause of the students at the end.  
  
'What's the use I know I'll end up in Slytherin,' she thought to herself. Sakura didn't bother watch as one by one the first years were called to put on the sorting hat only for it to shot out the house they should be in.  
  
Sakura only focused her attention when she found out there where only two of them left. Her and Ayame. "These are the exchange students from Japan who will be staying for us for a year, maybe even longer. Sakura Sotoame who is a sixth year and Ayame Nanase who is a fifth year," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
All eyes focused on them as they stared curiously at the foreign students. "Don't worry," whispered Sakura softly in Ami's ear and Ami nodded her head though she wasn't all that reassured.  
  
"Nanase, Ayame!" said Professor McGonagall and Ayame walked quickly to the stool, sat down and slammed the hat over her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" it announced and the far table on the left began to clap happily. Ami blushes as she bowed in thanks at their cheers before quickly sitting next to Ginny.  
  
"Sotoame, Sakura!" said Professor McGonagall and Sakura quickly walked to put the hat on her head which quickly fell over her eyes. 'This is interesting,' came the small voice from the hat. 'What is she thought?' frowning. 'You as cunning as a Slytherin, as loyal as a Hufflepuff, as witty as a Ravenclaw but also as daring as a Gryffindor so where should I put you,' said the small voice.  
  
'I'm surprised you didn't just yell out Slytherin, that's were I thought you would put me,' came Sakura's thought. 'It is a possibility that I must ponder upon but it is curious you're the first demon who has ever tried on this hat,' said the hat. 'Please don't tell anyone,' came Sakura's thought that was tinge with fear as she thought of what might happen if they find out.  
  
'Don't worry I won't,' said the hat and then after a few minutes it yelled to the four tables, "Gryffindor!" 'How..... why.....' came Sakura's thought but Professor McGonagall took off the hat for her and she was quickly shooed towards the Gryffindor table where Ginny and the others were smiling.  
  
"I'm glad your not in Slytherin," whispered Ayame in her broken English and Sakura gave her a confused smile wondering why she wasn't in Slytherin. "Congratulations," said Hermoine.  
  
Sakura looked at her and gave her a small smile. "You looked so surprised up there," said Neville. "I was, I still am," said Sakura and half listened as the headmaster got up to make a few announcements about not going into the Forbidden Forest at that Filch had added even more things to his long list of rules.  
  
"Do you think the hat made a mistake?" said Sakura as she looked up curiously at Hermoine. "Of course not," said Harry quickly so that Sakura quickly looked at him, "I mean to say the hat hasn't made a mistake yet so why would he start now."  
  
Sakura nodded her head and peered down at her plate. "Dig in," was the last words Albus Dumbledore said before the food magically appeared.  
  
A FEW MINUTES LATER  
  
Sakura wondered if she would ever get used to the corridors. She tried to remember which step was the trick step but didn't have to wait long before Neville Longbottom's leg sunk into the trick one. She quickly hopped to the other step and pulled him out.  
  
"Thanks, I keep forgetting about that one," said Neville smiling sheepishly but Sakura didn't say anything as she walked up the stairs with the other Gryffindors' till she paused when she heard somebody call her name.  
  
Annoyed but curious she turned her head to see what could only be Draco Malfoy with the same silver blond hair like his father. He nodded his head to the side wanting her to come over and Sakura held of her finger as if to say one moment.  
  
"Neville do you now the password?" said Sakura looking behind her. Neville looked up and smiled seeing that Sakura wasn't ignoring him. "I don't know though ask Hermoine she's a perfect," said Neville.  
  
Sakura nodded at him before quickly moving to Hermoine who was talking to Ron and Harry. "Can you tell me the password, I have to back to get something I left in the Great Hall and I don't want to be locked out," said Sakura.  
  
"It's 'Crocodile Tears,' so say that to the picture of the Pink Fat Lady. But first you go behind the tapestry of the headed dragon then make a right till before climbing up the first flight of stairs and there you'll be," said Hermoine, "You got that?"  
  
Sakura looked confused as she tried to remember the directions. "Maybe you should get it tomorrow," said Hermoine. "No that's okay I've got must of it," said Sakura and quickly walked down the stairs her black robes rustling before she turned left into the corridor that Malfoy had called her from.  
  
"Draco Malfoy I presume," said Sakura as her blue eyes fastened on the handsome boy before her with the silver-blonde hair and gray, a smug smile on his face. "I didn't know that our new employee was so beautiful," drawled Malfoy.  
  
"What are you getting at human?" said Sakura frowning the day finally starting to catch up with her. "I just your beautiful, take it as a compliment demon," said Malfoy and he smile grew wider as he noticed he ruffled her.  
  
"This is Crabbe and Goyle," said Malfoy pointing to his friends who looked more like bodyguards then anything else. "Stop the pleasantries Malfoy, what do you want?" said Sakura her blue eyes narrowing before she brushed a strand of pink hair from her face.  
  
"Make sure when you kill Potter that his death is slow and painful," said Malfoy his gray eyes piercing. "Anything else Malfoy," said Sakura through gritted teeth. "I won't you to call me Sir," said Malfoy truly enjoying himself while Crabbe and Goyle laughed at this.  
  
"No," said Sakura shortly. "You must my father's the one paying you," said Malfoy raising his eyebrow challengingly at her. Sakura's eyes, which were already narrowed, now shone with suppressed rage. "Listen here human don't push you luck. If you for any reason at all get in my way then you won't have time to run to your precious mummy and daddy," said Sakura before tacking on, "Sir."  
  
Malfoy didn't know whether to be pleased that she called him Sir or angry that she, her father's on employee, had just threatened him. He watched wearily as Sakura disappeared around the corner before turning around to go to his common room with Crabbe and Goyle trying to figure out if Malfoy actually won the argument.  
  
Sakura had just turned the corner and was climbing the stairs when she saw Ayame looking at her with her olive-green eyes. "I wanted to wait for you," said Ayame looking nervously at Sakura's angry face.  
  
Sakura tried to soften her face a bit and only gave Ami a nod before continuing up the stairs. "I'm glad I'm not a Slytherin," Sakura mumbled at last before muttering, "Crocodile Tears," to the painting which swung upon for her. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
Sakura barely listened to the speech she was giving the first years. It wasn't really hard since she flown if not actually on a broom then as one of her transformation. She put her right hand on her broom and with a demanding voice said, "Up."  
  
"Why do I have to do this Madam Hooch," said Sakura frowning at the teacher who looked at her with her yellow eyes, her short gray hair glinting in the sun. "Though you may be a sixth year you have never ridden a broom so we want to make sure that you do," said Madam Hooch giving her a small smile, "Now mount your brooms."  
  
Sakura slipped onto her broom and quickly held the handle. 'It won't be long,' she thought to herself remembering that Malfoy promised to jinx her broom for her. "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch and just as she blew her whistle she heard Crabbe and Goyle call her from the door.  
  
"Um..... err..... We need you help for a bit," said Crabbe and Goyle nodded quickly agreeing giving Crabbe the thumbs up. "Block heads," whispered Sakura under her breath and looked up to see which window Malfoy would be in.  
  
As soon as she spotted him he gave her a curt nod and said the spell without her knowing what it was before he waved the wand. Sakura, who was already hovering a few inches from the ground like the rest of the first years, held tightly onto the broom as she felt herself spiraling out of control. 'Maybe this wasn't a good idea,' she thought but it was to late as she came crashing through the Gryffindor Quidditch team her ears whistling.  
  
The broom tried to buck her off but she held on as tight as I can. "When I find you Malfoy I'm gonna'....." said Sakura through clench teeth her French braid smacked her smartly in the face before she felt herself turned over and flying once again.  
  
Harry who was supposed to be searching for the snitch quickly dove after Sakura but the broom seeing that it's passenger was about to be rescued quickly swerved to the left and headed for the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"I can't take it no more," said Sakura to herself as she felt turned on it's side and just as the broom was about to make a nose die it quickly pulled up and darted towards the castle. It felt like her heart was lodge in her throat and she was tempted to transform to get out of this situation but then the humans would know.  
  
She could see that the tree's next destination was the Whomping willow and she was as a bird that had landed on its branches was quickly walloped aside. She swallowed and closed her eyes to her fate, 'So I'm going to be the one killed,' she thought but just then she felt her broomstick jerk slightly before continuing on its mad journey towards the tree.  
  
"Get on," said Harry and far be it for her to ignore him as she quickly scrambled on behind him and grabbed his waist. She couldn't help to look with widen blue eyes as the broom she had been on went crashing into the Whomping Willow.  
  
Sakura buried her face into Harry's back and swallowed hard. "I lost my Nimbus Two Thousand to the tree," said Harry trying to make conversation. "That thing should be uprooted," said Sakura and scowled at the tree. "It can't help itself," said Harry smiling at Sakura who quickly turned her head away from him.  
  
'I could kill him right now,' she thought as she fixed her eyes on his back. His heart will be right here so all I have to do is say the Killing Curse, he'll die and I can get out of this human infested place.' She began to pull out her wand but all she said was, "Accio broomstick." A broom that wasn't in use came quickly speeding towards them and flew beside them.  
  
Sakura quickly climbed it the broomstick and before she flew away she gave him a small smile, "Thank you Harry." She blushed slightly and before she could scowl at his returning smile she launched herself hi into the air. "Draco I'm coming to get you," said Sakura as she quickly went to the window she had last saw him in.  
  
When she looked in she saw that he was in there she saw Professor Snape walk in and for be it for her to put a curse on Malfoy only so she can pickle frog brains in Professor Snape's Dungeon. So she reluctantly went back to the broomstick class she was in.  
  
'Why didn't I kill him?' she thought to herself and frowned as she landed swiftly. "Except for the first broom it seems you don't need lessons after all. You're a natural," said Madam Hooch. "Yes, whatever," said Sakura as she nodded her head absently as she watched Harry join his teammates before she walked into the castle to find a certain blond haired Slytherian boy. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 'I'll Hex You and You'll Jinx Me,' is the next chapter if you review me. Sakura's kind our tricksters by nature and when she finds the perfect revenge against Malfoy then Malfoy won't let go until he gets her back. So it's a war with hexes but will it stop in time or will someone get caught in the crossfire. Well review and you'll see. 


	3. I’ll Hex You and You’ll Jinx Me

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for reviewing me. I do not own HP but I do own this story. I hope you enjoy and remember to review. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Flirting with Disaster  
  
Chapter Three: I'll Hex You and You'll Jinx Me  
  
When the portrait door swung open to reveal the whole leading into the common room Harry turned his head to see Sakura and Ayame coming out. "She's not the friendliest girl is she? Hard to get her to talk I'd say," said Ron before ordering his chess piece to demolish Harry's bishop.  
  
Harry looked at his destroyed bishop being drag to the other side with mild interest before turning to see Sakura talking window seat. Sakura gave Ayame a small smile as the girl came to settle opposite her before she looked out the window.  
  
Hermoine who had been absently petting Crookshanks while she watched Ron and Harry play wizard chess looked over her shoulder at the girl before turning to the others. "She seems to tolerate Ayame though and she doesn't mind talking occasionally to Ginny and me," said Hermoine before watching Harry move his knight away from the dangerous sight of Ron's queen.  
  
"What have she been talking to you about?" said Harry looking up. "Well she's seems really interested in hexes and jinxes lately. Ginny was telling her how to use her Bat-Bogey Hex and me and Ayame told her a few too," said Hermoine.  
  
"Why do you think she needs to know about all those hexes," said Ron allowing one of his pawns to be sacrificed so he could draw out the castle. "Well that's the strange part when I asked her she clammed up on me though if I wasn't mistaken there was a dangerous spark in her eyes," said Hermoine frowning, "Maybe I should insist on asking again in case she decides to do something rash."  
  
Hermoine was about to get up but Harry motioned her to sit again. "There's no use trying to pry information from the girl," said Harry and looked up from the chessboard to look at Sakura. Sakura, sensing that someone was looking at her, pulled her eyes from the window to give Harry a meaningful look before leaning her head to talk to Ayame.  
  
Harry wondered if she was talking about him but was soon snapped out of his thoughts by Hermoine's next comment. "I wonder if I should ask her to join S.P.E.W.?" said Hermoine. "Haven't you given up on that dumb idea," said Ron incredulously as he looked from the chest board to look at Hermoine.  
  
"S.P.E.W. is not a dumb idea!" said Hermoine hotly. "The house elves in the kitchen still haven't taken to your idea have they," countered Ron. "They need a little more persuasion, that's all," said Hermoine a little sullenly. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As soon as Sakura laid eyes on Malfoy she couldn't help but smile mischievously but she hid it well as she came closer to him. "Good he's not with his two block-head friends," she whispered softly to herself and looked up to smile sweetly at Malfoy.  
  
"Hello Mr. Malfoy, I would like to thank you for putting that jinx on that broom. Potter fell for it hook, line and sinker. It won't be long before I win him to my side before I stab him in the back," said Sakura brightly as if she only talking about the weather.  
  
"The sooner the better," said Malfoy though there was smirking now. "I'm so thankful for what you done that I want to give you this," said Sakura and handed him a box of chocolate frogs. "Thanks," said Malfoy unsure and as he disappeared around the corner she smiled. "As soon as he eats it he'll be blue," she said and whistled to herself down the hallway.  
  
IN SNAPE'S CLASSROOM, NEXT DAY  
  
"Hey nice whiskers Sakura," said Pansy Parkinson. Sakura fingered the new goatee that she where with mild amusement before she waved her wand at Malfoy who she knew was behind this. His silver blonde hair was now long and purple with green polka dots.  
  
"Not as nice as Mr. Malfoy's hair," said Sakura her lips curling up into a satisfied smile as she saw Malfoy looking with anger at a lock of his long purple hair. With one angry wave she found herself with hair growing out of her ear.  
  
"You shouldn't rise to his bait," warned Hermoine but it was too late because Sakura had already flicked her wand in a complicated pattern so that when Pansy Parkinson tried to talk to Malfoy he just led out a big croak like a bull frog.  
  
He turned around to look with accusing eyes at Sakura but she had already turned her head so that she now saw Hermoine looking accusingly at her. "Sakura," Hermoine hissed. Sakura gave Hermoine a rueful smile before she turned to face Professor Snape who just walked into their dungeon classroom.  
  
"Is there anything wrong Malfoy?" said Professor Snape as he looked down at Draco who was still glaring at Sakura. Malfoy opened up his mouth to speak but then he croaked again. He tried clearing his throat but he only croaked again.  
  
"This is not the time or the place to be joking Malfoy," said Professor Snape coldly. Malfoy shook his head in frustration not knowing how to tell him he had been cursed. His eyes widen in realization before he pointed accusingly to Sakura.  
  
Sakura at that moment was busy taking notes as if she had been doing so all that time, not looking at Malfoy through the corner of her eye. "So it's you again Mr. Potter," said Snape and a cold smirk appeared on his mouth.  
  
"I didn't do any..." said Harry who had the unfortunate luck to have been sitting right next to Sakura so it looked like Malfoy was pointing at him instead of Sakura. Sakura who had already madder her beard disappear looked up at Snape in slight surprise.  
  
Malfoy, though he hated Potter, didn't wanted Sakura to get away with this so he stood up and grabbed the back of her robe before pointing vehemently at her. "So she's the one who did this to you?" said Snape and his cold black eyes traveled to Sakura's.  
  
Malfoy croaked in confirmation but Snape waved him off. He looked at Potter more than slightly disappointed that it wasn't him but then continued to look at Sakura who had rested her quill on her parchment and looked up.  
  
"Did you or did you not just jinx one of my students?" said Professor Snape so coldly that it sent the little hairs on Harry's neck up. "I don't know what you mean Professor. Maybe Malfoy has suffered from strap throat," said Sakura so innocently that if it weren't for the fact that Harry had seen her do it with his own eyes then he would have believed her readily.  
  
"I'll ask you again Soatome. Did you or did you not just jinx this boy," said Professor and Malfoy cross his arms a smirk on his face. "Harry can I see you wand for a mo?" said Sakura and with a practiced wave she said calmly, "Prior Incantato."  
  
The ghost of her spell came out of the tip of her wand and it was a rabbit. "We had Transfiguration class before this Professor Snape where we were working on transforming porcupines into rabbits," said Hermoine quickly as she looked at the ghost of the spell in awe.  
  
"I did not ask you Granger. Ten points each from Soatome, Potter, and Granger just in case they were lying," said Professor Snape looking at the ghost of the spell in distrust before looking briefly at Sakura.  
  
Malfoy began to croak his protest but Professor Snape rounded on him. "Crabbe, Golye take Mafloy to the infirmary so that Madame Pomfrey can see what's wrong with him," said Professor Snape before walking back to his desk.  
  
As soon as Hermoine was sure that Snape was far away she rounded on Sakura. "How did you... how could you... when did you..." said Hermoine. Sakura didn't say anything as she handed Harry back his eyes but then she looked at Hermoine calculatedly wondering how much she should say to the human.  
  
"He rubs me the wrong way and it's not hard to change the ghost of your spell if you just conjure it," said Sakura and pulled out the hand she had under the table to reveal a live white rabbit.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant," said Ron impressed. "But it's still wrong and we lost points because of it," said Hermoine giving Ron a disapproving look. "Right, wrong," said Ron nodding quickly. "As a perfect we can't allow this, can we?" said Hermoine looking at Ron was still nodding his head. He automatically nodded his head but stopped. "Wait a mo, we hate Malfoy so what was the problem again?" said Ron.  
  
"It's the principle of the matter," said Hermoine flustered. "Well then there is only one thing to do then," said Sakura it began to rise up. "What are you doing?" hissed Harry as he saw the determined look on her face. "I'm going to tell professor Snape what I did. That's what Heroine wants, isn't" said Sakura and was turning to go into the aisle when Hermoine pulled her back into her seat.  
  
"What's Hermoine, I thought that was what you wanted?" said Sakura looking innocently surprised. "There's no use in you getting in trouble now," said Hermoine reproachfully. "Then lay off," said Sakura finally making her point and with that the bell rang to dismiss the class. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"We need to find you a hobby that doesn't involve me getting jinx," said Hermoine as she sat up in the hospital bed. She was about to pull the covers close to her but with the five-foot nails it was more than a little difficult.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Sakura not looking at her but down at her hands. And to her surprise she found herself really sorry for what she did to Hermoine. 'That's weird,' thought Sakura never really feeling sorry about doing anything to humans before. "It's fine, it will shrink back to size and I must admit it's a good growing "Do you know what your good at?" said Ginny hopefully as she looked up at Sakura from a chair nearby.  
  
'I can't actually tell them that causing other people accidents, killing them or making them go insane is what I'm best at,' Sakura thought to herself and frowned thinking what could she do that wouldn't land her constantly in detention with Professor Snape and the other teachers.  
  
"Oh can you play Quidditch," said Ginny brightening up, "I'm going for the Chaser position and maybe you should try out for it too, also there are openings for two Beaters. How are good at you at hitting stuff at people?"  
  
Sakura looked up at her in confusion, 'What is this ningen talking about?' "I guess..... I don't know, maybe," said Sakura not knowing what she had just gotten herself into. "Okay good because are first two beaters suck. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 'Our Secret Weapon,' is the next chapter if you review me. Sakura who has never played Quidditch in her life finds herself persuaded to try out for it. Will she be the one the Gryffindor's need or will she make the former Beater's from last year look like the pros. Well you'll see later so bye and don't forget to review. 


	4. Our Secret Weapon

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I am sorry that I haven't updated this in a while. Blame it on writers block, and the fact that every one at my house uses my computer or if you like you can blame me. Well I'm sorry anyway and I hope you enjoy and review. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Flirting with Disaster  
  
Chapter Four: Our Secret Weapon  
  
Sakura was walking from the entrance and was going to go to the Gryffindor common room when she felt and insistent tug on her arm. She turned around a curse ready on her lips but they instead curled into a smile.  
  
"What may I owe this pleasure Mr. Malfoy," said Sakura poison dripping from her sweet words. "Father does not like the face that you jinxed me," said Malfoy narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
"So you tattled to your father did you," said Sakura looking at him through heavy lids, "I thought more of you Malfoy." "Your not suppose to do that to your employer," said Malfoy. "Son of the employer and I don't give a ..." said Sakura before she was interrupted by Ginny who called to her from a way off.  
  
Sakura estimated that she couldn't see who she was talking to so she only gave Malfoy a look of distaste before moving quickly towards Ginny. "Who were you talking to?" said Ginny curiously trying to look over Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"It's really not important only that he was a jerk," said Sakura steering Ginny in the opposite direction, "So what did you want me for?" "Well I wanted to tell you that tryouts are two days away," said Ginny.  
  
"So?" said Sakura confused. "So what do you mean so? I thought you wanted to try out for the Quidditch team!" said Ginny frustrated. "No you wanted me to try out for the Quidditch team," said Sakura absently while trying to look for a way to be alone.  
  
"Same difference," said Ginny shrugging and when she noticed that Sakura wasn't by hers side anymore she yelled out, "SAKURA!!!"  
  
"Noisy human girl," mumbled Sakura as she climbed the tower thinking that she would at least seek sanctuary in the owlery. She couldn't say it was the most comfortable place to be but at least she was the only one up there who could actually talk.  
  
She could hear the rustling and hooting of hundreds of owls above her as she picked her way through the old straw on the floor. She went to one of the huge windows and sat down her legs hanging out.  
  
She could see the humans running about the place of Hogwarts on this Saturday afternoon. It was probably first years that were feeding the giant squid in the lake and what not.  
  
Sakura sighed feeling alone in the scheme of things. Sure she was making money in the long run but it didn't mean she didn't miss her little niece any less. Half of the money she had gotten from Lucius Malfoy was given to the caring of her niece in a small kitsune clan till she was able to find a safer place for her.  
  
She laid her head against the cold, rough stone and was already starting to doze off when she heard someone entering. She ignored them seeing that if she stayed still they would ignore her and go about their business.  
  
"Hey Hedwig where are you girl," said Harry as he looked up into rows of owls trying to find his snow-white owl. Hedwig let out a soft hoot before she flew to Harry's outstretched arm and nibbled affectionately at his ear.  
  
Harry handed her an owl treat before he tied the letter to her leg. "Remember to take this to Mad-Eye Moody as soon as possible," said Harry and Hedwig let out an affectionate hoot before she flew into the air and over Sakura's head.  
  
That was when he noticed that he wasn't alone as he looked at the pink- haired Sakura leaning against the wall. "Sakura what are you doing here?" said Harry as he walked towards the girl. Sakura was already drifting to sleep and wasn't able to realize the danger she was in as she leaned a little forward.  
  
"Sakura!" said Harry and quickly grabbed her around her waist and pulled him towards her before she slipped out of the window. Sakura opened up her blurry blue eyes to stare into Harry's emerald green ones. "Hi Harry, fancy meeting you hear," she said giving him a small smile before her head lolled to the side and she continued to sleep.  
  
Harry stood there for a few minutes wondering what to do. He knew he couldn't just leave her hanging half in and half out of the window but what would Sakura say if she found out that he carried her back to their common room.  
  
"She'll just have to deal with it," said Harry as he placed his other arm under her knees and hoisted her up. She let out a small sigh before she buried her face into the crook of his neck, her breath lightly tickling his ear and her hand clutched possessively.  
  
'There is no need to be bothered,' Harry thought to himself as he began to walk towards the open door noticing for the first time how light she was. She made no noise as Harry carried her through the hallways to the Grryfindor common room. He was happy that he met no one in the hallways and quickly muttered the past word before the fat pink lady could ask any questions.  
  
He looked towards the stairs leading towards the girls bedrooms and knew that there was no way those stairs would let him up those stairs. He decided to let her lay on the couch but her grip only tighten on his robe, as she murmured, "No don't."  
  
"Why can't you be more friendly when you're awake," said Harry as he decided to settle on the sofa trying occasionally to pry her fingers away in vain. He had to give up after a few fruitless tries and decided instead to look at Sakura. Her face was still buried in his neck while her usually braided pink hair hung loosely around her.  
  
He was ready to fall asleep himself when he heard the common room door open and saw Ginny, Hermoine and Ron walked inside. "Harry have you seen... Sakura" said Ginny realizing that the girl she was looking for was right there on Harry's lap looking at her with sleepy blue eyes.  
  
"You were still looking for me?" said Sakura slightly surprise as she moved her face from Harry's neck to look at him with mild surprise before silently vacating his lap. She paused in the middle of the common room to stretch before she fixed Harry a measuring look and mummer Arigatou.  
  
She didn't bother to look at the others as she retreated up the stairs leaving Harry to explain the situation. "Was that the reason she ditched me, because she was suppose to meet up with you?" said Ginny looking amused at the way Harry colored.  
  
"Never really pegged her for being very affectionate she seems more antisocial to me," said Ron as he sat in one of the comfortable chairs. "Ron that's not true," said Hermoine frowning at him. "Really Hermoine the only reason you say that is because she's able to put up with your SPEW," said Ron rolling his eyes.  
  
"It's not that and even if she is it only proves she kind hearted," said Hermoine frowning. "Or wants you to get off her back about it. I mean has she even come to any of your dull meetings," said Ron offhandedly, ignoring Hermoine's glare.  
  
"No but she had valid excuses. I mean homework is very important and so is being sick and..." said Hermoine trailing off realizing that she was making excuses now. "See what I tell you," said Ron with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Like you don't due the same thing," said Ginny then turning to Harry she said, "So what's your excuse for having Sakura in your lap." "I... um..." said Harry wondering why he felt so embarrassed about something so innocent. "Yes we're listening," said Ginny a small smile akin to one of her twin brothers on her face. He looked to Hermoine and Ron for help but he saw then that he wouldn't get any because they looked at him intently too. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Are you really going to sit up in the bleachers all day or are you going to try out?" said Ginny as she flew over to Sakura to frown at her. Ayame said nothing as Sakura looked indifferently at Ginny, "I want to wait till everyone has there turn before going up which I don't feel like doing ever since the broom incident."  
  
"Stop using that broom incident as an excuse! You flew fine the next lesson you took," said Ginny hovering in front of Sakura. "And you know this because?" said Sakura raising an eyebrow as she looked at Ginny.  
  
"I've seen you fly in secret and I know you enjoy flying so why don't you," said Ginny as she gathered up the courage to tug at Sakura's hand. Sakura's face hardened as she glared at Ginny, ignoring her insistent tugging, "Who told you to spy on me?"  
  
"It's not like I seen anything bad or anything you were great and..." said Ginny but Sakura repeated once more, "Who told you to spy on me?" "No one," said Ginny, "But still." "I'll consider it, you won't see if I will up until the end," said Sakura calmly though her voice held enough steel in it so that Ginny didn't bother arguing. Ginny through Sakura a disappointed look before flying over to her team mates to join them as the last three people tried out for chaser.  
  
"Why not line up if you like flying?" said Ayame speaking up for the first time in a while. "Because it means being around people," said Sakura as she fingered the handle of her Nimbus 2000 broomstick.  
  
"Is the idea really that bad?" said Ayame, "I mean you allow me to be around you." "That's because you don't talk a silly little ningen like the rest of them," said Sakura more to herself then to Ayame.  
  
"Why do you say that?" said Ayame. "Well because you know when I need my space and don't push yourself on me," said Sakura frowning. "No what I mean is why do you say ningen? It's as if you think yourself not human, I don't think that," said Ayame.  
  
Sakura's frowned deepened and she inwardly cringed at the idea of her being a human or ningen as she likes to call to others not native of the Japanese tongue. "I think it's about time I go down there," said Sakura quickly and got up stiffly before leaping down the seats of the bleachers one by one.  
  
She paused when she was halfway down to look back at the still sitting Ayame. "Aren't you coming?" said Sakura nodding her head towards the field. "I think I'll watch your performance from up here," said Ayame softly.  
  
Sakura only shrugged and said okay before continuing down the benches, her broomstick clutched in her hands. She heard the soft sound of Ayame saying 'Lumos' to her wand and knew that if she turned around know she would see a soft beam of light that through Ayame into relief.  
  
As soon as Sakura got to the part of the bleachers that ended in a low wall she quickly hopped on her broom and went towards them. She watched until the last participant went away before she made her presence known.  
  
Ginny sighed in relief and tapped Harry on his shoulder so that Harry turned around to look at Sakura in surprise. She had been avoided him for the last two days and only nodded in acknowledgement waiting for Ginny to speak for.  
  
Which Ginny realized and did though she frowned at Sakura as she tossed the Quaffle towards her. "There is room for one more chaser seeing that the position of Beater is already filled," said Ginny but Sakura knew she really meant that if she hadn't come at all then all the positions would have been filled.  
  
"Okay Ron you go guard the rings and Andrew launch the Bludgers," then he turned to Sakura said, "Are you ready?" "I might as well be," said Sakura indifferently but she could feel her heart beat frantically in her chest.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura you can do it," said Ginny giving her the thumbs up before getting out of her way. Sakura took in one shaky breath while gripping the Quaffle firmly in her hands. 'All you have to do is get the quaffle through one of the hoops. Piece of cake,' she thought to herself and as soon as Harry nodded his head she was off with Harry trailing behind her acting as a Chaser from the other team.  
  
Sakura tried to shake him off but Harry couldn't be shaken that easily especially with his Firebolt. She made a dive straight for a flying bludger and prayed to herself that this would work or she would be ending up in Madame Pomfrey's care in a few minutes.  
  
She ignored Ginny's yell of protest her eyes focused on the Quaffle coming towards her and her towards it. She could somehow tell they were all watching, watching to see her collide with it and here the sickening crunch of bones.  
  
Just as it was close enough to her she looped over and used the end of her broomstick to push it in Harry's direction before careening towards Ron. She could see the red head waiting for her hovering between the middle hoop waiting for her to make the first move.  
  
"Which one should I choose," she whispered softly to herself knowing that the bludger would only distract Harry for a few seconds. She went for the left one and watched as Ron went to cover that one.  
  
She went to the right one and watched as Ron did the same thing. She bit her lip in frustration knowing that Harry was on her tail once more. She dove again but this time not so she went to the poles and began to weave herself intricately around them watching from the corner of her eyes as Ron lowered slightly to keep her in his sight.  
  
She her the whistling sound in the air as a Bludger came barreling towards her and quickly launched herself upwards. 'I wonder,' she thought to herself and quickly without further thought she willed her broom as fast as it would go.  
  
She could almost see every freckle on Ron's face as she came towards him wondering if he would hold her ground. He stared at her unbelieving in what she was trying and probably tried to gauge if she was insane or not.  
  
She lifted up when she was in arm reach of him and went over the hoop before aiming for the left hoop and watched as it careened through the air. It seemed like eternity to her but it was only a few minutes.  
  
She didn't really see the Quaffle go in because she was to busy rolling over to stop from getting hit by the Bludger but she knew that she must have made it because Ginny came flying towards her with a smile on her face. Sakura felt like actually smiling but shook her head thinking against it.  
  
"You are now the new member of the team. You are a chaser," said Ginny and Sakura felt happy for the first time in a long while. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 'The Defense Against the Dark Art's Club,' is the next chapter if you review me. Sakura has just been chosen by Dumbledore to teach the new Dark Art's Club. What moves will Sakura have that could actually rival Harry and will she be willing to teach her victim how to defend himself? Well review and you'll see later 


	5. The Defense Against the Dark Arts Club

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for reviewing me. I'm sorry I'm late but I hope you read, enjoy and review. Oh yeah I do not own HP.   
  
Flirting with Disaster  
  
Chapter Five: The Defense Against the Dark Art's Club  
  
She was sitting at the Gryffindor table as she usually did for dinner with the timid Ayame beside her and the talkative Ginny on the other side of her. Hermoine was right across from her trying to talk her into going to the next meeting up S.P.E.W. while Ron and Harry were talking about Quidditch as always.  
  
Sakura looked dully at her kidney pie not feeling hungry because her nerves were on end. "Hey Sakura didn't you hear what I said?" said Ginny frowning at Sakura. Sakura turned to the red head and nodded dumbly, her eyes unfocused.  
  
"Then what did I say?" said Ginny looking piercingly at her. "Sakura you've been acting strange since after lunch," said Ayame in her soft-spoken voice. "She's always been a bit off hasn't she," said Ron whispering to Harry.  
  
Sakura turned to look at Ayame and gave her reassuring smile before glaring across the table at Ron. "Do you want to say anything else about be Ronald Weasley. I would so much like to hear it," said Sakura sweetly though her eyes held no warmth.  
  
"Ah, uh Sakura I wasn't saying anything about..." said Ron coloring in embarrassment. "I don't like to be lied to. You'll do well to remember that," said Sakura smiling brightly at him before she left the table brooding all the way.  
  
She could see from the corner of her eye that Professor Dumbledore wanted to catch her attention but she had enough of Professor Dumbledore for today.   
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Sakura was dressed in her school robes and was walking down the stairs when she saw students gathered around the common rooms bulletin board. As Sakura walked towards them a few turned around to look at her in wonder before whispering to their neighbor.  
  
Sakura frowned at them before exiting the common room. "All ningens are bakas," said Sakura under her breath. She smiled slightly as she saw some first and second years run out of her way. "Not all humans are stupid," came Ayame's voice, she had followed Sakura.  
  
Sakura paused to give Ayame a measuring look. "Well not all but most," said Sakura before she jumped across the trick step. Sakura went into the great hall and sat down for breakfast. It wasn't long before the others came to join them.  
  
Sakura was eating her jelly on toast when she paused. "What's so interesting about me eating?" said Sakura, a challenge in her blue eyes. "Why would he choose you over me?" said Harry. "Why would who choose me over what?" said Sakura setting down her toast.  
  
"Didn't you see the bulletin board?" said Ron pausing in his gathering of breakfast food. "No I wasn't able to," said Sakura warily. "Well it has announced that the Dark Arts Club was reopening and that you would be the instructor for Tuesdays and Thursdays," said Hermoine calmly.  
  
"Don't remind me," groaned Sakura as she buried her face in her arms. "Why didn't Dumbledore choose me instead? I was the instructor last year and I did great," said Harry frowning. "Then go ahead," waved Sakura her face still buried in her arms.  
  
"No Dumbledore must have his reasons," said Hermoine then looking eagerly at Sakura, "You must know a lot of spells if he choose you." "Hmm. Oh yes I do but..." said Sakura before she was interrupted. "Can you do a Patronus?" said Harry. "What?" said Sakura looking up from her arms. "What shape does your Patronus take? Mine is a stag and Hermoine's is a otter," said Harry. "Well mine is a three-tailed fox," shrugged Sakura.  
  
"But there is no such thing as a..." trailed off Hermoine when her eyes began to focus on the mist coming from Sakura's wand. It formed up before the three-tailed fox trotted gingerly across the great hall.  
  
Sakura bit into her toast ignoring the students who pointed up at the pretty silver fox. It paused to eye Dumbledore before trotting back to Sakura where it stood on the table for the others to see. It looked at Sakura with intelligent eyes before disappearing.  
  
"It's a kitsune or fox demon," gasped Ayame disappointed that it disappeared. "There is not such thing as demons," said Hermoine matter-of- factly. "Your wrong, they exist!" said Ayame. "Have you seen one Ayame?" said Hermoine a little mad that quiet, agreeable Ayame would disagree with her. "I never see one but they exist. Don't they Sakura?" said Ayame looking pleadingly at Sakura.  
  
Everyone turned to see what they said but Sakura ran her finger lovingly down her wand. "Dumbledore choose me mostly because of my expertise in demons. I have seen them and I have lived with them," said Sakura but didn't bother to add that she was one. Only her employer, Malfoy and Dumbledore knew that fact.  
  
"I would never have thought," Ron. "That's the problem with most ningens, they don't think," said Sakura coldly. "But I never heard about demons in any books only as myths," said Hermoine distressed that there weren't any books on them. "Muggles think witches and wizards are myths but that's not true. Every myth usually has a seed of truth and besides you ningens would either kill them or use them," said Sakura before getting abruptly up.  
  
The others knew not to follow her and nervously returned to their breakfast. Sakura wiped angry tears from her face scowling at the fact that she allowed the ningen's questions to get to her.  
  
"Are you all right Sakura?" came a kind voice. Angry blue eyes met the kind, old eyes of Dumbledore. "Why are you doing this to me Dumbledore? Why are you making me teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts class?" said Sakura, fists balled up at her sides. "I have told you before Sakura," said Dumbledore calmly. "Even if I teach them about demons they won't actually care," said Sakura.  
  
"Hermoine Granger would," said Dumbledore, a small smile on his face. "Granger? Oh yes SPEW," said Sakura sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Sakura you must try and give them a chance," said Dumbledore. "Oh like they gave my mother and father a chance or my sister. Thanks to you ningens both my niece and I are orphans. So don't talk so casually about giving them a chance," said Sakura as she combed her hands furiously through her hair that she had out for that day.  
  
"They might come a time where you will depend on a human," said Dumbledore. "The day that comes is a day when trolls write books of philosophy and I fall for a ningen," said Sakura.  
  
Sakura's eyes narrowed when she saw a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes before she said, "What has Professor Trelawney talked to you about?" Even after the old professor of Divination was fired from her job she stilled stayed at the castle occasionally eating lunch with Dumbledore.  
  
Sadness settled into those twinkling eyes making Sakura catch her breath. She did not say what but the words hovered in the air unspoken. "It was another of the reasons why I ask you to teach at the Dark Arts Club especially since Sibyll doesn't make such a good Dark Arts teacher," said Dumbledore jokingly trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Everyone knew that the Dark Arts teachers never lasted long for one reason or another lately. "There is something important your not telling me. What is it?" said Sakura annoyed. Dumbledore was about to speak when a fresh wave of students came through the hallway to go to their first classes. "Maybe next time Miss Sakura," said Dumbledore before he went on his way.  
  
Sakura cursed under her breath as he moved through the crowd towards her Care of Magical Creatures Class. There was no mistaking Hagrid in a crowd. More than one person had to look up to see his face and as usual the Gryffindors were with the Slytherins.  
  
She moved towards Hermoine, Harry and Ron but she saw Malfoy motioning to her from the corner of her eye. She changed course and before the others could see her she disappeared behind Hagrid's hut looking over her shoulder once so that Malfoy knew to follow.  
  
She bent down to pet the big boarhound, Fang. Usually she didn't like dogs. Who could blame her since dogs had a certain way of revealing a kitusne identity when they were in disguise. 'It was best to befriend Fang,' she thought as she thought of the old proverb, 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.  
  
She lifted her head as she heard the sound of someone coming. "You were suppose to come to me," said Malfoy annoyed. "What and have Potter figure out I'm a associate of yours. Really Malfoy I thought you were smarter than that," said Sakura off-handedly. "My father wouldn't like the way you're talking to me," said Malfoy. "Your father is under house arrest Malfoy, it's a wonder he was able to escape for a while to hire me. Besides your father like I said only gave me one order and that wasn't to treat you nicely," said Sakura before giving Fang a big slice of ham she had nicked out form the breakfast table.  
  
"Sakura I was only wondering when you were going to kill Potter," said Malfoy frowning. "Tell the whole world why don't you," said Sakura disapproving of the fact that he wasn't whispering, "I like to lure my victims into a false sense of security with me and when they least suspect it I take them out." "Take who out?" came a voice from behind them. Sakura quickly transformed into Professor Snape knowing the person behind her hadn't seen her that well since she had been bent over petting Fang.  
  
"Miss Pansy Parkinson is there a reason why you are disturbing a private conversation between me and Mr. Malfoy," said Sakura in a convincing imitation of Professor Snape's voice. "Of... of course not Professor Snape," said Pansy anxiously. "Then go back to class and Mr. Malfoy we are through for now," said Sakura before walking into the dark forest, his robes bellowing around him.  
  
When Sakura was sure the coast was clear she trotted back in her normal for to class. She stood next to Hermoine and thought better of it as she heard Hermoine's inquiring questions. "Look what Hagrid's bringing out," said Sakura quickly so that Hermoine was forced to stop interrogating her.  
  
"This here is a Homphit," said Hagrid and held up a furry little creature that looked like a huge kitten except it had a triangle pattern and huge somber eyes. It had no visible ears, a nub for a tail, and paws to big for him. "Oh it's so cute. Can I hold it," cooed Lavender and then remembering that Hagrid usually had dangerous creatures, "Is it safe to hold one?"  
  
"Perfectly. I want each of you two split one among yourselves," said Hagrid and pulled out a big crate to show them a bunch of different colored Homphit. Sakura held hers reluctantly while Hermoine petted hers. "What's wrong Sakura I don't think they bite or anything like that," said Harry and scratched their Homphit under its chin.  
  
"They may look cute to you but they are highly dangerous," said Sakura making sure that she didn't drop her Homphit. "How could this little guy be considered dangerous?" said Hermoine rubbing her cheek against one of them. Sakura was about to explain but Hagrid spoke up.  
  
"Whatever you do don't look to long into their eyes. These little buggers have a power to put even the hugest of prey to sleep before they transform into their true forms to devour them," said Hagrid brightly.  
  
"How huge? And what do you mean by true form and they devour them?" said Malfoy quickly throwing his on the ground. "It's really nothin' to worry about if you follow my instructions," said Hagrid chuckling to himself. Malfoy took a step backward, "That's it I'm worried."   
  
Sakura looked at the giant group that was in the great hall now. There was Neville, Dean, Lavender, Parvati and Padma Patil. There was Cho, Harry's old crush, Luna Lovegood, Colin and Dennis Creevey. 'Annoying little ningens,' thought Sakura wryly. There was Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch- Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Ginny, Ayame, Hermoine Ron and of course Harry. It was basically all of the old D.A. members plus thirty more new members.  
  
"Before we get started I would like to inform you that if you come here to joke around or to slack off then you can leave immediately. I will not tolerate it here so if you stay then you will do as I say," said Sakura and allowed her wide, innocent blue eyes to harden so that they could get her point.  
  
She couldn't help but smile as some of the students looked at her with slight fear. "Do not worry I do not bite. Professor Dumbledore has chosen me to teach you a few new spells and explain how to spot and deal with demons," said Sakura.  
  
"But there is no such thing as demons, are there?" said Lavender. "But there are Lavender. Many and some more dangerous then others. My favorite types of demons are the shape shifting kind but they are also the ones you should be very cautious of," said Sakura and tapped at a mirror behind her. She muttered the enlarging spell before saying another spell that brought up a video.  
  
"These are some of my memories of the demons I have seen," said Sakura and she knew that all eyes were on the screen. "For today we will concentrate on shape shifting demon and next time I'll teach you a spell that will come in handy," said Sakura and sighed inwardly at the irony of the situation. 'I'm helping them learn how to destroy me and my kind,' she thought, 'How delightful.'  
  
"This is right here is a kitsune or fox demon," said Sakura and quickly used her Patronus to show them her silver fox kitsune. "It's so handsome," said Padma and Parvati they were ready to stand up to touch it but Sakura gave them a look that stopped their attempts.  
  
"Fox demons can have up to six tails depending on how strong they are. They are shape shifters that can take on any form human or object for a period of time. They are tricksters by nature and can do either good or harm to a person depending on who they are. It is almost impossible to tell whether a person is a kitsune though there are telltale signs for novice kitsunes. Things such as fox ears on top of the hair and of course their fox tail," said Sakura and looked around to see if any one was paying attention before saying, "Any questions?"  
  
"Yes I have one. Is it true you actually lived with demons before," said Colin Creevey. "Yes that is correct but I would not advise for anyone to try it though. Some demons have, how shall I put this, a taste for human flesh," said Sakura.  
  
"Eww, that is so gross. I hope Hagrid doesn't try to bring a demon over to take care of it in our Care of Magical Creatures class," said Hannah Abbott. "The big oaf would probably try to too," snickered Malfoy. "Put a sock in it Malfoy," growled Harry.  
  
"Enough of this nonsense. I'll tell you straight if you were face with a demon now you wouldn't even last ten minutes and what with Voldermont... Yes I said it Voldermont, Voldermont, Voldermont. There's nothing to fear but fear itself. Don't think because you haven't seen or experience Voldermont's influence one way or another that he won't come eventually. That's I made and I'm not going to let you make it too," growled Sakura a challenge in her eyes, daring anyone to argue.  
  
"How did he... how did he effect your life," said Ayame timidly. Anyone else Sakura would have turned into a toad but Ayame was one of a few humans she could tolerate for long periods of time.  
  
"He tried to recruit my clan. Must refused the ones who did were either killed, killed later by other wizards such as Barty Crouch who suspected that they were in league with Voldermont or are scattered somewhere. I don't know how many of my clan members have survived and that's why I lost all faith in humanity," said and smiled grimly before looking at her watch, "Look at that we are all out of time until next time."  
  
She didn't even make sure they got to their dormitories safely before she walked out of the great hall and went to the owlery. She knew that someone was following her and that made her start running tears blinding her sight.  
  
She hated acting indifferently at the situation that she was in because it was still a fresh wound. She tripped on her robes and fell down hard on the carpeted steps. She tried to hold back the tears that fell regardless of her command, her chin trembling. "Oh god I don't want to be here," she said before allowed the tears to take complete control.  
  
"Sakura are you all right?" said Harry's hesitant voice. Sakura closed her eyes wishing him away but she knew that wishes didn't come true so she wipe her tear stained face before turning to glare at Harry. "Why did you follow me?" she growled not liking anyone to see her vulnerable side, especially her prey.  
  
"I'll go if you want I just wanted to see if you were okay," said Harry and got read to go down the steps. "Yes you can go," said Sakura and watched his retreating back before she quickly stood up and followed him. He turned so that she could catch up with before continuing down the steps.  
  
"I'm sorry about your family," said Harry. "It's no big deal, I'm over it," said Sakura wiping her sleeve over her face to make sure that there was no sign she was crying though she could do nothing for her puffy eyes. "Still I'm sorry," said Harry not looking at her, "I just lost my parent but you... you lost almost all your family."  
  
Sakura wanted to growl out that she didn't anyone's sympathy especially a ningen's but sighed instead. "Thank you," said Sakura before she quickly walked pass him into her dormitory. 'If I don't kill him quick I'm might become soft,' she thought to herself as she made her way to the Gryffindor common room with Harry close behind.  
  
'But there is one thing for sure. I'll never, ever fall for a ningen,' she thought as she stopped to let Harry catch up, she looked sidewise at him before continuing to walk, 'Never.' 'Wanted a Announcer for Quidditch,' is the next chapter if you review me. Sakura starts her first few games of Quidditch and it's against Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and of course Slytherin. She hates the fact that she's nervous over her first big ningen game but with Lee Jordan already graduated the Quidditch team has to try out new announcer and its not a pretty sight. Well I hope you enjoy and remember to review. 


	6. Wanted a Announcer for Quidditch

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I apologize for not having this to you sooner but here it is and I thank you for reviewing me. I do not own HP so don't bother suing. Well I hope you enjoy and remember to review.   
  
Flirting with Disaster  
  
Chapter Six: Wanted a Announcer for Quidditch  
  
Sakura clutched her broomstick tightly in her hands when she ducked her head back from the curtain that separated the team from the outside stadium. "I... I can't," Sakura could feel herself mentally scolding herself for being afraid to go out in front of so many, but that was... she was... afraid.  
  
"Come on Sakura you would be the last person I thought would be afraid of anything," Ginny patted Sakura reassuringly on the back but that didn't do anything to calm Sakura's nerves.  
  
She stepped back wondering if it was possible to quit right now. "I..." began Sakura but already she could hear the announcer calling out their team. Her fellow players bustled pass her and she watched, rooted to the place she stood.  
  
"Come on Sakura," cried out Harry over his shoulder. Sakura still didn't make a move to move, her mouth felt incredible dry. "It's okay Sakura I was a little scared the first time I went out but you'll get over it," Harry said reassuringly.  
  
She watched as he stepped out to cheers from outside, the announcer announcing his last name. 'Here's my chance,' came unbidden in her head, 'I can turn now and leave them to play their silly ningen game.'  
  
But already she stepped forward her broom held reassuringly in her hand. She pushed back the curtains and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she looked out onto the sea of faces. She saw the other players hovering, a few of her teammates looked back at her wondering why she wasn't moving.  
  
She sat on her broomstick and allowed her body to lean forward. "Now or never," she whispered softly to herself and felt herself falling, her eyes closed. She felt the wind slap softly against her face, knew that the eyes were on her as she steeled herself.  
  
She took one deep reassuring breath before she pulled up slightly, her feet brushing the ground.  
  
"And finally we have Sakura Sotoame. Gave us a scare didn't she," boomed out the announcer.  
  
Sakura pulled upwards so that she hovered with the others. She gave Ginny a reassuring smile when she saw her concerned face. "Piece of cake," Sakura could hear herself saying but she knew it wasn't a piece a few minutes ago.  
  
She let go of her broom handle to rub sweaty palms on her crimson Gryffindor robe before turning to see who the announcer would be. "I wish would have been here when Lee Jordan was the announcer. He had a comment for everything," Ginny said beside her.  
  
"Of all people why Colin Creevy," grumbled Sakura. She sighed not wanting to really hear the reason anyway before she took her place. 'Its just a stupid human game don't get yourself worked up. Let's just show them how we can play,' she thought grimly and as soon as Madam Hooch's whistle blew she was off after the Quaffle.  
  
She whirled to the left seeing one of the chasers already clutching a quaffle close to his chest as he made his way to the ring. She dove low following him closely from below and when he was close enough to through it she shot up and stole the quaffle as it soared from his hands and towards the destination of the hoop.  
  
Sakura could hear his irritated words under his breath and ignored the exciting squeaking noises of Colin Creevy as she quickly dove for the hoops she was suppose to be scoring on.  
  
She knew Harry was somewhere high above watching the performance of his teammates till he was able to go out also. The bludger that came hurdling towards her barely missed her shoulder as she jerked to the left.  
  
She looked quickly to the Beater who threw it marking him as someone to be dealt with later before hurrying to the opponent's ring. She saw the Keeper watch her wearily and she smiled maliciously loving the sense of excitement stirring up around her.  
  
She dove for the ring on the left before taking a great leap off her broom so she had more of a chance to aim for the ring on the far right. She smiled in triumph as it went in before she landed on her waiting broom.  
  
She ignored the cheers. Ningen cheers wore nothing to be boastful about but she did feel good. 'We are going to win,' she thought smirking.  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER  
  
"How did we loose," groaned Sakura as she hung up her team robe and pulled on her school ones.  
  
"Things like this happen. I mean if it wasn't for Harry getting the Snitch then we would have been really behind," said Ginny.  
  
"But if he would have waited then we could have won. I just known it," Sakura thrust her broomstick against the teams closest.  
  
"Well we might have stood a chance if a certain Chaser hadn't decided to badger one of the opposite Beater's till they ended up breaking a shoulder," grumbled one of the teammates.  
  
"Well excuse me if felt hurt that he had attacked me with a bludget!" cried Sakura.  
  
"He was doing his job," cried out the teammate that spoke earlier.  
  
"Oh well," growled Sakura shrugging her shoulders before yanking the door open and walking into the cold air. She quickly ran up to the castle ignoring everyone.   
  
LATE THAT NIGHT  
  
She whispered a spell softly before letting the bludgers go and they quickly hurdled towards her. She lowered her broom quickly knowing that they followed her. As the ground loomed closer she thought for a few heartbeats, 'What if I just kill myself now? One quick blow and no more pain.'  
  
She snorted at that wistful thought. "Only weaklings would end their lives to escape their problem," she whispered ferociously before pulling up. She could sense one of the bludgers following her but where was the other.  
  
She looked up too late as the bludger came careening towards her. She was frozen in place as she heard the two whistling towards her. She closed her eyes tight wondering why she couldn't do anything else. Why her muscles seemed to freeze up on her.  
  
"Accio Sakura!" ripped through the night and before Sakura could see who it was she zoomed quickly to the voice.  
  
"Why?" she whispered but Harry was to far to hear. 'Why are you saying your killer?' Sakura thought frustrated before sailing into Harry's arms. "I could save my self," hissed Sakura between clenched teeth.  
  
Before Harry could answer she turned her head to hear the sickening crack of the broomstick. "You have a knack for ruining them, don't you?" Harry said jokingly but Sakura only scowled at him.  
  
"I never needed you to save me," grumbled Sakura as she wiggled free from his harms to sit in front of him.  
  
"Call them off," Harry calmly said. He wraps his arms around Sakura to hold to the handle in front of them. He could feel her stiffen at their supposed embrace but he pushed his embarrassment aside to repeat again. "Call the Bludgers off."  
  
Sakura turned her head to look at him. 'You think you can save anyone, don't you? But I'll kill you Harry. If it's the last thing I do,' she thought before turning back her narrowed eyes to focus on the Bludgers heading their way.  
  
She quickly whispered a counter spell and sent them sailing back into their trunks before locking them up. When Harry was sure the bludgers were gone he turned to look at Sakura.  
  
"Why did you spell the bludgers to attack you?" Harry asked but Sakura didn't say anything. Harry sighed in frustration because there was no use talking to Sakura when she didn't feel like being talked to.  
  
Harry settled the broom on the ground and Sakura hopped quickly off. She was heading towards the Forbidden Forest when Harry ran up to her, his hand on her shoulder. "First you don't thank me for saving your life then you're going to risk your life again by walking into that forest," Harry was irritated at Sakura.  
  
"Oh how could I forget to thank the great Harry Potter," Sakura went into a mock bow before standing straight. "Don't worry about me Harry this is only research for the next Dark Arts Club Meeting," Sakura gave him a reassuring smile, her smirk gone.  
  
Before Harry could say anything more she disappeared into the forest. Sakura quickly transformed into   
  
HERBOLOGY CLASS  
  
This was her favorite class, why wouldn't it be, her kind loved plants. She ran a finger lovingly over the Devil Snare knowing that when it crept up her arm it would not wrap her in a deadly vice like the others.  
  
'No you wouldn't would you because you know who I am, what I am,' she thought and was about to tickle the plant but she could here Mrs. Sprout beckon her away from it.  
  
"Okay," said Sakura quickly over her shoulder allowing the plant's tendrils to uncoil from her arm and back into her plant. She quickly sought a seat between Harry and Hermoine only to get an ear full from Hermoine.  
  
"You know it was dangerous to go near Devil's Snare. I mean I told you how Harry, Ron, and I almost died because of it when we tried to get the Sorcerer's Stone," Hermoine frowned in disappointment at Sakura.  
  
"You don't say," Sakura said uninterested. 'You humans don't know how to treat plants like the Devil Snare and just like you to destroy it because it proved an obstacle,' thought Sakura before turning to Professor Sprout.  
  
"Today class will be learning about..." began Professor Sprout but for the first time in a while Sakura tuned her out. She reached to the back of her head and pulled the pins that held it in a bun for that day.  
  
As she shook her unbound hair free she pulled the seed she kept concealed in it. "Ron can I borrow that?" Sakura asked but before he could say yes or no she quickly grabbed the shears making sure as she leaned across Harry that she placed her seed against the stem of his plant.  
  
"I... uh... go ahead," Ron said at a loss for words since she had taken it from him already.  
  
"Sakura you could of borrowed mine or are you still mad at me because of yesterday?" Harry frowned at her.  
  
"Of course not. I'm sorry I was mad at you its just that I want to become really good at Quidditch," Sakura gave him a apologetic smile before turning her head back to the teacher, pretending to listen.  
  
"This plant has many properties that can be used to heal moon deliria and..." but Sakura was half not paying attention as she sensed the time was right.  
  
"Grow," sighed from Sakura's lips. She watched from the corner of her eyes as her seed began to sprout before it wrapped around Harry's wrist. It only took a few seconds before it grew, climbing up his arms, wrapping around his torso.  
  
She could hear his gasp of surprise, the others screams and Professor Sprout running to the rescue. Professor Sprout quickly spoke an incantation that set the base of her plant on fire but Sakura only hid a small smile.  
  
'That won't work because my plant is fire proof. It won't stop until I tell it to stop,' she thought satisfied. "Now tighten," she breathed once more and bit back the a self-satisfied smile at Harry's cry of pain.  
  
She turned her head to look at him through hooded eyes as he gasped for air, a coil of vine wrapping around his neck. His glasses were askew, his skin slowly turning blue. 'Everybody must die sometime,' she thought nonchalant but he turn his eyes towards her pleading with her.  
  
"Sa... sa... kura," he croaked out. She could already see him struggling less. 'Do you know its me?' thought Sakura her eyes widening in wonder. Someone, probably Hermoine, tried to pry the vine from his neck but the plant lashed out at her throwing her across the classroom.  
  
"Sakura you have to do something!" cried out Ayame. Sakura unfastened her eyes off of Harry to look at Ayame.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be in your Care of Magical Creatures class?" Sakura said surprised.  
  
"Talk to the plant like I've seen you do with that Devil's Snare!" cried out Ayame tears running down her face.  
  
Sakura was tempted to ask why but quickly stood up. She knew that Harry watched her but she ignored that as she stroked her plant. She couldn't just say stop because then they would be suspicious of her.  
  
She hummed softly to it and it quickly responded to her coaxing. In her mind she thought, 'Loosen, fall back, return to a seed.' She could feel it resist but with her fingers stroking it curled in on itself and fell back until it became a seed once more.  
  
"A wonderful performance by Miss Sakura our Defense Againt the Dark Arts instructor," came Dumbledore's voice and Sakura quickly turned. 'He knows,' she thought and closed her eyes tightly, prepared for the worst.   
  
'The Shrieking Shacks New Tenant,' is the next chapter if you review. When everyone goes to Hogmeade they hear rumors that new noises are coming from the Shrieking Shack and that can only mean one thing. But will Lupin be the one greeting them there or will Sakura in her fox form? Well hoped you enjoy and remember to review. 


	7. The Shrieking Shacks New Tenant

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for reviewing me. I do not own HP but this story is mine. I'm sorry for not updating in a long time but I was discouraged after I received my second flame for this story. But it's not right to end it just because of one flame. So here goes and I do hope you enjoy.

Flirting with Disaster   
Chapter Seven: The Shrieking Shacks New Tenant 

"May I speak with you alone Miss Sakura," she could hear his voice just as clearly with her eyes squeezed shut.

'Oh god why can't I seem to kill Harry? Why can't I kill him and be done with it?' she thought nibbling nervously at her bottom lip as she reluctantly stood up and walked to follow the headmaster.

"A wonderful performance I must say," Dumbledore nodded his silver head and turned to smile at the pale Sakura.

Sakura didn't bother to stutter out a retort only pressed her tongue firmly against the roof of her mouth. 'I have a bad feeling this isn't just praise he's going to shower down on me,' she thought firmly and stopped in her tracks.

"What more must you add," her words were cold and precise. She felt like a puppet being made to this and that.

"Ah straight to the point I see," Dumbledore smiled and turned around. "I do hope that you would learn to address your elders better Sakura."

"But I'm way older then you Dumbledore," her lips curled up in a triumphant smirk.

"You are still a child by demon standards," his words were calm and untroubled.

"So!" she stomped her foot then laughed bitterly for loosing her temper. "Why won't you let me kill Harry Potter?" the words tumbled out before she could take them back. She looked up at him with piercing blue eyes.

Dumbledore's face harden and Sakura's heart took a giant leap. 'Oh kami what have I done,' she thought mortified.

"I knew you were trying to kill one of my students but I wasn't quite sure whom," Dumbledore looked disapprovingly at her and Sakrua couldn't help but flinch.

"I have my reasons," she mumbled but it sounded weak and feeble to her own ears.

"You will be unable to kill any of my students… not even Harry Potter. I made sure of that," Dumbledore began to walk again.

"How is that possible?" Sakura eyed the professor suspiciously knowing that the human was a sly one.

"Remember when you shook my hand that time when you requested an interview with me to enter the school?" he looked at her reflectively.

"Yeah… so it was just a handshake," Sakura said but her veins felt cold.

"Well I put a spell on you that prevents you from killing anyone, even yourself," Dumbledore nodded his head ignoring her startled squeak. "Yes it's almost like a disarming spell with a mixture of spells used to protect people against animals."

"So you are calling me an animal know," she hissed between clenched teeth, her blue eyes narrowed.

"Your really jumping the wand here. It's a spell worked on animals or animal based creatures and you fall under the category. It's like when you declaw a cat… yes a good example. It doesn't work for humans at all. If it did I would have put it on Voldermont a long time ago," he sighed at that.

"I didn't give you permission and what perchance if I had decided that I didn't want to take this gig I would be penniless in a few days because I wouldn't be able to perform my task because of you," she growled in frustration.

"Oh you can still protect yourself if that's what you are carrying on about Sakura. You just can't kill them. Harm but not kill though there is a side effect that unless you harm for defensive purposes only you will feel the exact pain your victim does," he turned to look at Sakura. "Besides you weren't meant to be a killer."

"And my parents were meant to be alive but you see how circumstances change," hissed out Sakura frowning. Her hear seemed to skip a beat at the side effect. Her eyes began to fill unwillingly with tears at the students began to exit the class. "You took my livelihood away."

"You are a very talented person. I'm sure you can find something else to do," Dumbledore smiled brightly at Sakura.

"Is there any counter spell around?" she asked curiously wondering if she would be there forever.

"Don't really know and you would do well not to try and find it. I wouldn't have left you in this school unless I was sure Harry and the others were protected. And if… you try to harm Harry and the others even if it means facing the side effects then you will see how well I know the Avatar spell. Good day Miss Sakura."

Sakura watched dumbstruck as Dumbledore whisked passed her as if they had had a pleasant conversation.

"I am nothing now," she said softly to herself.

"Why do… why do you say that?" Ayame looked at her shyly before looking away.

"Hey what's bugging you?" Ron looked at Sakura but she only scowled at him.

"Bugger off," she growled hostilely before pushing herself in through the crowd. 'I am going to find a way out of this or die trying,' she thought and a part of her knew she would if she tried.

TWO DAYS LATER, IN THE MORNING

"Is it me or does she seem even more anti-social," Ron looked hesitantly at Sakura as if she was Hagrid's three-headed dog Fluffy.

"What would make you say that?" Hermoine tried her best to smile at Sakura but was quickly discouraged by the scowling girl.

"Who do you think your smiling at?" she looked at Hermoine as if she plotting to kill her all along.

"I… um… well isn't it too bad. I have to do some research at the library," Hermoine said quickly and got up abruptly. She then whispered quickly in Harry's ear, "You would do best to run."

Harry almost laughed at that but she knew that Sakura had extraordinarily keen ears. She looked at him searchingly as if to see if he was laughing at her before tossing her fork on the wooden table and leaving.

"Um practice today," Harry called out as he watched the tyrant Sakura stomp down out of the dining hall.

AN HOUR LATER

She scowled at the bludger as if willing it to try her. 'I will show them that I'm not someone to be messed around with,' she thought bitterly. If it weren't for a mood she would have smirked as the bludger made a quick left seeing that it didn't want to test fate today.

"Um… Sakura what did you do to it?" Ginny laughed nervously and looked at Sakura before faltering.

"I don't' feel like practicing anymore," she said in distaste and began to fly to the ground.

"Wait a sec I think we should all train more," Harry said frowning at Sakura. "And stop scowling your face will freeze like that you know," he said jokingly trying to see if he could crack a small on her face.

"Then let it freeze," growled Sakura and forced her broomstick into Harry's hand before walking off to the castle again, her hands stuffed into her pockets.

She felt reckless with all this pint of energy and part of her wanted to turn back and let out her frustrations at the bludgers but she decided stubbornly against it.

'I should just leave this god forsaken place since there is no way I can kill Potter now,' she thought warily and was already making a turn to the left, towards the forbidden forest.

"You really shouldn't go there you know Sakura," Colin Creevy walked over to her smiling brightly.

"Get bent," Sakura pushed on more determined to get away from people like him… people in general seemed to piss her off now.

"Wh.. what you don't mean that," Colin Creevy smiled.

"How would you like me to really bend you," Sakrua smiled coldly and pulled her wand out from her sleeve.

"Um… you wouldn't do that… right?" he squeaked and began to backtrack, waving his cousin away from the danger in front of him.

"It wouldn't be hard really. Oh sure someone could reverse it but still picture you bones bending and melding crookedly. Simply painful so lets try," she smiled bloodthirstily at him and before she knew it he was running.

Sakura laughed bitterly before moving towards the forest but seeing that her stomach was growling at her she sighed and turned back. 'I should have tried to ate something this morning,' she thought sullenly her escape put off for now.

THAT NIGHT

It seemed like forever that she had waited for the others to sleep. She had closed her eyes obediently during that long wait and took deep, soothing breaths so that the girls in her dorm thought that she was asleep.

When she was sure that no one stirred amid the chorus of soft breathing and snoring she began to creep out of her bed and tiptoed softly down and out of the stairway of the girl's room.

She padded softly towards the boy's room, making sure her robe was wrapped securely around her and began to move up the steps towards Harry's room.

The moonlight seemed to illuminate the room perfectly, better then any nightlight. She padded towards Harry's canopy bed and looked at him in disgust, his curtains pulled apart.

'You are the reason he took my living away from me Potter. If it wasn't for you I would have never had to come to this crummy school,' she thought. She didn't care that part of her though he seemed so adorable and innocent lying there in bed, his glasses laid on his nightstand.

No she shoved that though deep within herself and scolded it till it fell silent and complaint. She then moved to his trunk and with a wave of her wand she opened it. 'The only thing that has come out of this experience was the fact that I have this wand,' she thought wryly but it was not enough for her bruised ego.

She began to rifle through his stuff placing items that seemed to disinterest her away from her before moving onto the next one when she came upon Marauder's Map. "Well now this at least seems interesting," she thought to herself and stuffed the Map into her robes before putting the rest of his stuff carefully back in his chest.

She locked it quickly with a tap of her wand and stood up straightening before she moved her way silently out. As soon as she was downstairs she seemed not to give a rat's ass if someone should see her in the common room.

She plopped onto the couch and pulled out the Maurder's Map. "I've heard of this," she thought to herself and bit her lip to remember the words. "I promise that I'm up to no good," she tapped the map with her wand and smiled in triumph.

"So Harry has been keeping you a secret. Well so will I, so will I," she said to herself as she folded it up into her pocket not knowing how to blank it out again.

A WEEK LATER

Finding the entrance to the shrieking shack through the whomping willow was the best thing that happened to her. The shrieking shack seemed to fit her mood somehow. She paced around the dirty ramshackled place on all fours. Her paws picked delicately across the wooden floor when she began to let a volley of piercing barks renting out her anger as best she could.

"HOW DARE THAT OLD COOT," she growled to herself for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I GAVE HIM NO PERMISSION TO CONTROL MY LIFE," she continued to rant and tore at an old cushioned tear with her sharp fox teeth. She seemed to prefer to be in this form.

She stuck her head up proudly, her blue eyes brightening. "They don't even know who I am but he does. He seems to know bloody everything about me. My past, my mission, everything that seems to drive me," she barked out in distaste.

She paused to look at her kitsune form through a half broken mirror. It was her true form. Her long, lean body was covered in red fur that seemed almost to glow in the dark, musty place.

She sat on her haunches as she continued to stare at herself. To look at herself with critical eyes at her four perfect bushy tails, silver fur shooting from the tip of it.

She had one silver sock on her front left leg and a silver star right on her forehead. She was very proud of those markings. The silver fur reminded her of the legendary silver haired, kitsune bandit.

Her large, furry ears twitched to catch any sound that came through the creaking house. Her pointy muzzle tipped up slightly in pride as she put a long leg forward to show off the beauty of it all.

'Well yes I'm being vein but still I like this form better. It's more me then anything else,' she thought and stood back up to leave through the exit. She had ranted for the day and hunger dictated that she should return to Hogwarts once more. And so with a sigh she left.

THE NEXT DAY, AT THE SCHOOLS VISIT TO HOGSMEADE

Clad in dark blue low-riding, hip hugging bell-bottoms that covered her slightly warned sneakers. Her white long sleeve short shirt that said, 'Ice Queen' in blue glitter, left her flat stomach exposed and her pink hair cascading down her shoulder and waves she was ready to go.

She hadn't been such a good mood in a long time. Ranting her anger for six days and vandalizing furniture seemed to have its charm it soothed her troubled soul for now. She was even willing to offer the others a smile thought they accepted it cautiously.

'Wise humans,' she thought gravely.

"I see that you are in a good mood today," Ginny smiled up at Sakura who shrugs her shoulders and tucked her thumbs into her belt.

"It's a fluke I think," Sakura said jokingly as she fell into line with the others bound for Hogwarts.

"You don't think that what you are wearing wont' leave you cold?' Ayame said meekly to the left.

Sakura pressed her tongue to the roof of her mouth in thought then shook her head. "No I feel like being a little vamped out today. I mean it's better then wearing one of those Hogwart's robes day in and day out. I'm going to rattle a few cages today."

"Somehow that doesn't sound to comforting," scowled Ron looked at Sakura. They both glared for a few minutes before Sakura looked away and turned to smile at Harry.

"You don't mind what I'm wearing do you?" She stood still for his inspection as she rocked on her heels.

"Well you look great but maybe you should bring a jacket in case it gets cold," Harry said hesitantly.

"Pish posh I'll conjure it up if I need one," she said frowning then smiled. "Come on now let's go. You guys have to show me Honeydukes and Zonko's Joke Shop."

"Are you feeling well?" Hermoine looked more then worried as she felt Sakura's forehead.

"Yes perfectly find silly," Sakura smiled. 'I will lay their minds to ease and then I'll attack Harry at the Shrieking Shack. I will fight Dumbledore's spell and laugh death in the face,' she thought grimly before moving with the others out to Hogsmeade.

"The butter beer in The Three Broomsticks was exquisite," laughed Sakura almost wishing that they had waited for her to get another one.

"Yeah they are pretty good," Ron admitted grudgingly.

"Well then we been to Honeydukes and stocked up on enough candy so where do you think we should go next," Ginny asked excitedly.

"Hmm how about the Shrieking Shack. I hear it's haunted," Sakura sounded almost bored but her heart seemed to pound at being close to unfurling her plan.

"I don't really think it's haunted Sakura it's just the old creaking of an old house," Harry said off-handedly. He was reluctant to go because that was where he was really formally introduced to Sirius Black. I would bring up memories.

"Maybe at a later time," Hermoine frowned slightly seeing that Harry wasn't warming to the idea.

"Come it won't be that bad I promise," she tugged at his hand pleadingly trying not to whine but she wanted to come so she could prove her theory… needed him to come.

He sighed reluctantly, indulging her and before he knew it she hugged him. They both seemed stunned by her sign of affection and she quickly backed away scowling. "Come if you must," she said briskly before running off to the Shrieking Shack.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

They stood outside the Shrieking Shack looking at the old house with slight interest.

"So this is it," Ron waved his arm at the house in boredom. "Can we go now… hey wait a tick where is Sakura?"

The others began to call out to Sakura trying to find her but it was like she had vanished into thin air.

"She's trying to scare us I just know it," Ron frowned.

"What do you have against her Ron?" Hermoine frowned at him.

"Everything she's so uppity. I can't wait for the day that someone knocks her off her high horse," he said pointedly before stuffing his hands into her pockets.

'And you think you will human,' thought Sakura as she morphed into her kitsune form. She padded out of the forest letting her presence be known and shot out to pounce on Harry when she was knocked over by a wolf.

"Lupin?" Harry said in surprise looking from wolf to fox.

Sakura shook her furry head and snapped at the wolf.

Both of them stared at each other snarling before they launched themselves at each other.

'A Midnight Snack,' is the next chapter. So what if his meeting with Lupin was interrupted by the kitsune. He's here now and will be their Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher. But what's with meeting a certain anti-social girl dancing around the kitchen with the house elves? Well hope you enjoy and I do look forward to your reviews.


End file.
